To Love is To Destroy
by KayInInk
Summary: Clary, Jace, Simon, and Izzy are together, outside of Los Angeles. There has been strange reports of demons in L.A., which was to be expected in the major cities. But when an old enemy returns, can Clary and Jace fight back, while holding it together?
1. Timing is Key

Clary adjusted her shirt a little. It looked fine, sure. But was it good enough? Would he like it?

She knew that was a ridiculous thought. Of course he'd like it. He had told her she was beautiful on many occasions. He said he loved her.

But despite that, she was worried, like any self – conscious teenage girl would be. The mirror in the hotel room was small, making it difficult for her to properly assess her looks. Her red curls framed her face perfectly, and the deep green shirt she wore complemented it.

She flipped open her phone. 8:02 pm. Her friends would be at the restaurant down the street by now, and might be worried. Her excuse of "emailing her mom" (for some alone time) wouldn't fool the highly suspicious and keenly tuned instincts of Shadow Hunters for long.

The hotel was only one floor, being small and inexpensive. She did one last check in the mirror, and jogged out of the room. In a few steps, she was out on the street.

A few miles away, she could see the lights of Los Angeles. But they had only arrived about an hour ago, and decided to stay in town tonight.

Her black flats hit the pavement as she pocketed her cell phone. She was anxious to get to the restaurant, for she did not carry the usual weapons a Shadow Hunter would. Clary impatiently flipped her hair and continued walking.

But she began to slow as a group of 2. . No, _three_ men loitered in a few feet ahead of her. _Don't make eye contact_, she thought,_ just walk around_.

"Hey, what do we have here fellas?" _Shit._ She quickened her pace, but one man grabbed her upper arm.

"Where are ya' rushing to sweetheart?" he sneered. His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. The two other men walked up next to him.

"None of your business." She yelled, trying to attract attention. But this town was small, and the only people around were down the street, at the restaurant.

"Shh, relax, babe." He snickered. One of the other men, a big, burly pig, came and grabbed her other arm. Clary twisted and flailed, but they were much stronger. They dragged her into a small ally, an ally you wouldn't have noticed if you weren't looking for it. The only light was the moon and the stars.

"HELP!" She screamed, only to receive a large crack across her face. She stumbled down, and would've fallen if the two men hadn't been holding her up.

"We don't need any of that now, do we?" the third man sneered. He looked like a rat, Clary thought. A filthy rat.

She opened her mouth to scream again, but was punched hard in the gut, and the wind was knocked out of her. She tried to kick up, but one of the men holding her had stepped on her feet.

"Such a pretty face..." The man said dauntingly, as he brushed his hand against her chin. Clary shot him a look that could kill.

"Don't be like that," he said, and flashed a wicked smile. He traced a finger down her chest, slowly undoing the buttons. One of the men had covered her mouth, so all she could do was close her eyes. _Help_, she begged, to any God or Spirit that might exist. _Help._

All the buttons were undone, and the man pushed her shirt aside, his eyes hungry. He licked his lips. Clary watched as he collapsed. Wait, he collapsed?

She didn't see any more, for she was abruptly punched in her side, and thrown against the brick wall. She toppled to the hard cement, and struggled to stay awake.

Her ears rung with the sound of a fight, punches, yells, and the sickening sound of a bone being broken. She listened, until all she could here was footsteps. Walking towards her. She braced herself, wanting to run, but lacking the strength.

Someone grabbed her arm, and she pushed away, with a few tears leaking out of her closed eyes.

"Clary, it's me," he said. His voice was warm, familiar, and a save haven.

"Jace," she whispered, as she turned to face him. His golden curls framed his perfect face, and his auburn eyes. His faced with filled with worry and fear.

His hands gently cupped her face, as he bent down and kissed her. Softly, not wanting to hurt her. He slowly leaned back, and observed her. She looked so pitiful, so alone.

His hands gently pulled together her shirt, and slowly began to button it together. He shook off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Clary, I'm so sorry," He whispered, picking her up. "I should've waited, and stayed..."

Clary didn't care. She was safe, and had warm arms protecting her. "I love you," she mumbled, her face in his chest.

Jace allowed himself a small smile. "I love you too."


	2. Seconds Later

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I would love to, I do not own any of the characters.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions! Made my day!

Clary had not walked far before she had been abducted, so it only took Jace a minute to carry her back to the hotel. Despite the questioning looking from the receptionist, Jace ran up to his hotel room door.

"Clary," he said quietly, "Can I set you down for a minute? I need to get the room key."

Clary, still in Jace's arms, reached down to her pocket, pulled out a key, and opened the door. Jace smiled, and walked into the room.

The hotel room was identical to Clary's, though it had much fewer clothes on the ground. Jace was a neat freak, and that seemed to apply here, even in hotel rooms. There was one queen sized bed, with the sheets made perfectly. Jace gently set Clary down on the bed, propping her up.

He ran over to his suitcase and pulled out his steele, the object used to draw iratze on the body. He quickly walked back to Clary, and sat next to her on the bed.

Jace swiftly drew the iratze on her, healing the exterior bruises and marks she had. Though she looked fine, Clary still felt the sharp throbbing in her side.

Jace looked down into her eyes. She was supposed to be ok, that's what the iratze is for. But the iratze can't heal mental pain. Mental pain glows in your eyes, like when you've lost hope in something. Clary had lost faith in humanity.

When Jace was just about to say something, he was interrupted by two loud knocks at the door. He sighed, and went to open it.

Isabelle Lightwood, Jace's adopted sister, and Simon Lewis, Clary's best friend (and recently Isabelle's boyfriend) came bursting through the door. Isabelle fluently ran to the bed, despite her 5 inch heels. Simon jogged behind her, both carrying an expression of extreme worry.

Isabelle tucked back her long black hair behind her ear. "Clary?" she asked, her voice as beautiful as she was, "What happened?"

Clary opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. What words _could_ describe what had taken place? She would have to start out with evil, but that didn't seem like enough.

Jace looked up at Isabelle, "Izzy, I'll tell you later." Simon had opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Jace, "You too, Lewis."

Simon flashed a look of annoyance at Jace. They had never really gotten along, but clearly something terrible had happened to Clary, and he wasn't going to let Jace stop him from helping.

Jace quickly spoke up, "I think Clary should stay here tonight." He stood up, addressing Izzy and Simon.

Simon stuttered, "N-no! Clary's mom made me promise that you wouldn't share a room and -"

Jace yelled over him, "LEWIS. Let's talk. Outside." He grabbed Simon's upper arm and dragged him out the door.

Clary looked up at Izzy, who returned with a shrug. Izzy walked to the bathroom, brought back a wet washcloth, and began to clean the dirt from Clary's face.

oOoOoOo

"How dull are you, Vampire?" Jace hissed into Simon's face. It was true, Simon was a vampire, but Jace had found that didn't enhance his intelligence.

"I can pretty much figure what happened to Clary." Simon retorted, his pale face showing a little red, "She had that look in her eye. Was she… raped?"

"She would've been if I had shown up a few seconds later!" Jace yelled impaitiently.

"Then I don't think it's a good idea for you to. . . TRY that tonight!" Simon yelled back, his face a little more red.

Jace slowly looked up at Simon, then began quietly, "You think I would _dare_ to even _think_ about that tonight?" His auburn eyes flashed.

"Well, I -"

Jace grabbed the front of Simon's shirt. "Do have any idea," Jace whispered, "What its like, to see a girl begin mugged?" He shook his head, "You don't even have to know who she is. It's terrible. It never leaves your mind."

"I thought it was just some stranger, some girl I didn't know, but I was ready to beat up those assholes anyway. And then," Jace's voice caught. "And then I saw a flash of red hair."

Simon looked at Jace, with fear, and confusion. Jace continued. "Not just any girl. _The_ girl. The girl that had been to hell and back for me. The girl I thought was safe."

Simon could not think of anything to say, to respond Jace's sudden outburst. "I love her. More than anything. How could you not see that? How could you not know?" Jace said quietly.

"I would never, ever, dare to hurt Clary." He said, in a low voice, "She's scared, Lewis. And I am planning on protecting her tonight, helping her get back to normal. And maybe it's for me, maybe I want the comfort of knowing that Clary is safe all night! That she's right there next to me! That I don't have to worry about where she is, or how she's doing!" Jace finished, and let go of his shirt. He turned back to the door.

"I don't care how much you hate me, Lewis," Jace added, "But you _know_ I would never hurt Clary." Jace walked back into the room, and slammed the door shut behind him..

Simon remained alone, up against the wall, gazing at the door.

**A/N: **I loved writing this chapter! It was fun! Please review and leave suggestions, I would love to hear it!


	3. After Shock

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own any of these characters, so...

**A/N:** Ahh! Thank you for reviews and subscriptions! You guys are amazing!

When Jace came back into the room, Clary watched as he shook his head, trying to gain composure. Izzy stood up, lightly touched his shoulder, and walked out of the room.

"Jace?" Clary said tentatively. She had heard muffled yells outside the door, but didn't know what they meant. "Are you alright?"

Jace looked up in disbelieve. "I should be asking you that same question." He sat next to her on the bed. Gently, he pushed the hair out of her face, and tried to read her eyes.

Clary looked away. "Where do you begin?" She whispered, eyes wide. "They were _really_ going to do it, weren't they? Those men?" She shook a little, and shoved her face in her hands.

"Yes," whispered Jace, as he took her hand. She looked back him. Her face had fear and worry written all over it.

"Thank God you came," Clary mumbled, shivering at thoughts of _what if_.

"But what if I had come later Clary?" Jace said, reading her mind. "What if I had thought, 'I'll go check on her right after I finish my drink'? Or if… If my shoelace had come undone! I would've been too late! I was stupid enough to leave you alone. In LA."

She squeezed his hand, "Jace, I _wanted_ to be alone. For a little. _I_ was being stupid."

Jace shook his head, "But I should've been there Clary -"

Clary looked at him pointedly, "Jace. Shut up. It doesn't matter." She leaned her head on his shoulder, and his arm instinctively wrapped around her. "What the hell? I shouldn't be comforting you! You weren't the one attacked."

Jace laughed, and pulled Clary closer. "But I could've done something, Clary."

Clary said, through gritted teeth, "_You did. _When you came, I thought I was... That no one was coming…"

Jace pressed his lips against her hair. "I'm so sorry, Clary."

"I know."

oOoOoOoOo

Out in the hall, Izzy walked into Simon, who was leaning against the opposite wall. He looked up at her, smiled, and offered her his hand.

Instead, Izzy ran into his arms, into a hug. She shivered, and a slightly surprised Simon wrapped his arms around her.

"Simon, did you see her eyes?" She whispered into his chest. "That could've been me. There are more creeps out there, what if?" She signed to herself, and detached from Simon. "I'm being stupid."

Simon took her hand and they began to walk to Izzy's room. "No, you're not. I saw Clary too. She was devastated. Not that I could talk to her, with Jace on guard." Izzy laughed filled the room.

She sighed dramatically. "Boys have it _so_ much easier."

Simon's eyes widened, "Not true. Have you not seen the Shaw Shank Redemption?"

Izzy laughed again and gently hit his chest. "Do you want to stay in my room tonight?" she asked imploringly. Simon wrapped her in a hug, but as he did so, he smelled her neck.

He hadn't fed in days. It was dangerous to be around humans. "I can't Izzy."

She abruptly pulled back, "What? Why?"

Simon stumbled over his words, this subject embarrassed him. "I can't, you know, well, I don't want to -"

Her eyes narrowed, "Why don't you want to Simon?" She stepped back, "What's the problem?" Simon still struggled with words, trying to finds one that didn't frighten her with the "vampire" thing, and one's that didn't offend her.

"Don't tell me that you still like Clary." Izzy hissed. A long time ago, Simon had been in love with Clary, but then Jace came into the picture. That dream was shattered. Sure, it took him awhile to accept that, but he had gotten over her.

"No! Izzy, listen I don't want to -"

"Forget it," she said loudly, as she turned her heel, "Good night." With that, she stormed into her room and slammed the door.

"I don't want to hurt you." Simon finished. And, for the second time tonight, Simon had the door slammed in his face by an irritated Shadow hunter.

OooOooOooO

It stormed that night. Loud cracks of thunder surrounded the hotel.

Clary had fallen asleep easily in Jace's arms, but the nightmares were out of his reach. Twice that night, she dreamt of the men, and what they were going to do, and if they were going to do it to other girls. She would bolt upright, realize where she was, and sink her face into her hands.

Jace would wake up, and wrap his arms around her, and calm her down. He would whisper her name into her ear, until she wasn't rigged and stiff. Eventually, he would coax her back to sleep.

Some might consider it work, waking up at all hours of the night to calm down a traumatized young girl, but Jace didn't want to be anywhere else.

**A/N:** Review it up people! Leave comments, suggestions, and concerns, for even I run out of ideas on occasion. ;)


	4. Morning After

**Disclaimer:** Do I still need to write this? It's fairly obvious that I don't own any of the characters.

**A/N:** So, you guys are awesome, I love reading your thoughts and ideas!

The morning was hasty, and no one had gotten much sleep. Simon had spent the night thinking of the best way to obtain food, more frankly, blood. Jace always knew where to get some, though he probably wasn't in the best speaking terms with him.

Simon leaned on the wall outside of the hotel. Isabelle texted him, saying that she would be out in a few minutes. A 'few minutes' for Izzy meant make up (though he didn't think she needed it), styling her hair, trying on clothes, not liking the outfit, and then trying on a new one. So, a few minutes would logically mean a half hour.

Simon pocketed his phone when he heard the hotel door open. "Morning, Izzy." he said, not turning around.

"Good morning, Sunshine," snickered Jace, who was holding Clary's hand. She looked at Simon with a slight smile.

There was a hot, cloudless sky above them, giving the sun full reign to torture them. The pavement sizzled in the heat.

After about ten more minutes of awkward silence, Jace was furious. "Where the _hell_ is Izzy?" He dropped Clary's hand and walked back inside the hotel.

Clary walked up to Simon, "So, did you have fun last night?" She laughed at Simon, who instinctively blushed.

He punched her shoulder, and watched her play with her hair, which was in a braid. "No, actually, I didn't."

Clary looked up at him. "Why not?"

He sighed, "I haven't feed in a while, it was dangerous."

"Do you need to get… food? Jace could get you some." She said urgently.

"Clary, I have to learn to get it myself."

"Oh," Clary said quietly. After a moment of silence, Clary asked a question Simon had been preparing for. "What did Jace say to you last night?"

He snorted, "Does it matter?"

"I'd like to know," she persisted.

He sighed again, "The usual, proclaiming his undying love for you, and protecting you with his life and such. Something like that. I was about to puke."

Clary laughed, though she had a certain softness in her eyes that was reserved for Jace.

"… _Can_ vampires puke?"

"Is this really what goes on in your head?"

Before Clary could respond, Jace was dragging Izzy through the door. She looked phenomenal, of course. A flattering white sundress, with tall wedged sandals, though her face was firmly set in a scowl.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear Jonathan," she said, brimming with sarcasm.

"Time is money, my dear Isabelle," he retorted, matching her tone.

Clary laughed, as she took Jace's hand, "C'mon, I want to see the city!" Jace's face broke into a small smile, and they lead the way out.

Simon offered his arm to Izzy, "My lady?"

She snorted. "This does not make up for last night," she said, as she took his arm.

He smiled. "Sure, it doesn't."

OoOoOoOoOo

LA was similar to New York, though there were palm trees, something Clary had never seen before. It was also a lot warmer.

"Look!" Izzy squealed, pointing to the famous sign, "Hollywood! You can see it!" Only Izzy's keen eyesight could pick out something so far away.

After walking through the city, with Jace protectively at Clary's side every minute, they settled down for lunch in a cute place called Apple Pan. Clary and Izzy spilt a burger, Jace got his own, and Simon ordered water.

Simon, who was feeling slightly awkward, decided to clarify some topics, "Ok, so, why are we here again?"

Jace rolled his eyes, "Because the rest of us have to eat regularly."

"You know I mean LA."

Jace sighed, "Remember it this time, will you?" He pointedly took a bite of his sandwich.

Clary picked up the conversation, "Unusual amounts of demons are flocking towards LA. The Clave called representatives from every major city to try and figure out why."

Simon looked at Izzy, "So why didn't your parents go?"

Izzy mumbled something that no one could really make out. Jace had finished his sandwich, and decided to enter the conversation.

"Mrs. Lightwood is sick and Mr. Lightwood, though the marriage is shaky, wanted to stay with her." he said, pointing out that this was a touchy subject.

Simon nodded. "And when is this meeting?"

Jace tapped his fingers on the table. "Tomorrow, at 5:30, at the Langham Huntington Hotel."

"What are we doing in the mean time?"

Jace thought for a minute. "I've heard it's nice at the Santa Monica Park."

OoOoOoOoOoO

A quick taxi ride later, the group arrived at the Santa Monica park.

_Jace was right_, Clary thought,_ this place is beautiful._

There were tall palm trees that framed the sidewalks. The beach was long, and there was a perfect ocean breeze. The sun shined above them.

Jace and Clary linked hands, and went to the grass to walk through the park, leaving Simon and Izzy at the beach.

"I never thought palm trees could be so pretty," Clary said quietly, looking up at the towering wonders.

"I never thought a red head could be so pretty," Jace whipped back, playing with her braid. Clary punched him in the shoulder.

They eventually got to a part of the park where no other tourists were. They had indeed walked a long way.

Clary leaned against a palm tree, and sighed. She sank to the ground, and Jace sat next to her.

"Isn't it amazing?" she said, looking across the park.

"Yeah," Jace replied, but he was looking at her.

Jace dozed off under the California sun, while Clary watched the sky. She itched for her note pad, to draw and remember everything.

Just then, a palm tree shook. A little too hard for it to just be a breeze. Clary thought to wake up Jace, but the tree was so close, if anything went wrong, she could just call him.

Clary slowly rose to her feet. She now carried a dagger underneath her jeans, providing some comfort.

She walked to the tree, and leaned to look around it. "Hello?" she said quietly. She was speaking to nothing.

But when she turned around, she almost ran into _her_. Clary jumped, and reached for her dagger, though it wasn't necessary.

"What are you doing here?" Clary whispered. She never liked her, or the mind games she played.

"Hello, Clarissa." She smiled down at her. "Most people would be killed if they addressed the Seelie Queen in such a tone."

**A/N:** Yes, this chapter was indeed a filler, though I am excited to bring in the Faerie Queen. And, all the places mentioned were real. I google'd LA! The park does exist, so does the Apple Pan, and the Langham hotel.

Review please! I know more of you are out there! :)


	5. Freeze the Seconds

**Disclaimer:** Nope, STILL don't own these characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!

Clary shook in the mighty shadow of the Seelie Queen. Her blonde, summer season hair floated around her shoulders in a nonexistent breeze. Her dress fanned out around her ankles. She looked menacing and dominating.

Clary managed to force a whisper from her suddenly dry throat. "What do you want from me?"

The Faerie gave a light, tinkling laugh, "You needn't be afraid, I would never hurt and innocent girl such as yourself." She moved forward to pat Clary's check, but Clary jerked away. Clary also managed to glance at Jace, who was still asleep against the palm tree.

"Clarissa, you are far too important to the Clave for me to attack. All you have do? You are… monumental. You and your Jonathan." She waved an airy hand back to Jace, who remained asleep.

"So _why are you here_?" Clary hissed. She wanted to wake up Jace, but the meetings with the Seelie Queen usually ended quickly, and they were usually about Jace.

She smiled, a small, knowing smile than made Clary's skin crawl, "I am simply trying to warn you."

"About what?"

"About the boy, dear." She said, is a low, regal tone. "Do you not see how tired he is? A constant guard over you must be exhausting." She took a step closer.

Jace began to stir, but only slightly, so that no one noticed. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Clary beside him. It was quite a start to find The Queen of the Seelie Court in her place. She had her back turned to him, and was saying something to Clary.

"I didn't ask for him to do that, he wants to." He heard Clary whispered, from behind the Queen. Jace decided to feign sleep, not to intrude on the deep conversation.

The Queen laughed loudly, her hair shimmering down her back. "You are merely children, and have not Changed yet. He will lose interest." Her eyes narrowed at Clary.

"Changed?" Clary asked, her voice wavering.

The Queen gave Clary a pitying look, and then sighed. "Ah, you don't know? Every seven years, a human changes… dramatically. Their interests change, their styles change, even their favorite foods change. This happens three times. When you are seven, fourteen, and twenty-one. You have not developed, Clarissa. You are just a _child_."

Clary shook. "So?" She whispered. Jace could just make out her hands clenched.

"So," the Queen stated, "Does Jonathan know your relationship is not some children's game? Is he as serious as you are? Are you sure?" Clary's knuckles were white.

"Yes," Clary muttered, her voice breaking. Jace saw two tears drop down her face, etched with doubt. That was enough, he quietly stood up, but Clary did not notice, for she was trapped in the Queen's gaze.

"Clarissa, you are young," She whispered, forcing Clary to hang onto every word, "You are simply, a _phase_."

"That's enough." Jace stormed over to Clary, and protectively blocked her from the Queen. "What does this earn you? A special merit badge in human manipulation?" His voice was laced with sarcasm.

She smiled down at Jace. "I am simply preparing her for the broken heart she will undoubtedly have very soon."

Jace's eyes flashed. "My Lady, you're visit must be cut short. Clary and I are leaving." He turned on his heel, wrapped his arm around Clary's waist and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Heed my words, Clarissa, prepare…" And with that, she was gone.

Clary stopped walking. She reached up and wiped the tears off her face. She sighed, gaining composure.

Jace wrapped her into a hug. His hand brushed through her hair.

"Clary," he whispered, not breaking the embrace, "Clary, you know it's not true."

"But Jace," she looked up at him, with sparkling tears in her emerald green eyes. "She's right, people change. What if you change, Jace? What if I change?"

His auburn eyes flashed with intensity, "Then we'll change _together_." He pulled back a little, to wipe the tears off her face. "You know I can't leave you. You know I love more than life itself."

Her voice quivered. "But you're so tired." She looked right into his eyes.

"I am never, ever, tired when I'm with you. I'm never tired of _you_. My body just resists my natural reactions, and will sometimes require sleep." He smiled down at Clary, who let out a small laugh.

"I'm – it's just – being stupid, really." She whispered to the ground.

"No," said Jace, "It's being human." He paused for a minute. "Don't worry, I forgive you."

Clary laughed out loud. Jace cupped her face in his hands, and pulled her into a deep kiss. It was electric, and warm, and everything Clary needed. She intertwined her fingers in his hair, sighed, and let go. She pulled back, and looked up at Jace, who smiled back down. After one more quick hug, Jace folded his arm around her waist, and they walked away.

"You know," Jace joked, after awhile. "That Faerie Queen is pretty sexy."

She punched him in the arm, and said, "Shut up, Jace."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jace and Clary found Simon and Izzy walking away from the beach. Izzy was laughing hysterically, while Simon was soaking wet, and rather disgruntled.

"Don't ask," he grunted, when Clary raised an eyebrow. Izzy giggled.

They boarded a taxi in town, and asked for the nearest Animal Hospital. Though the taxi driver was curious, considering they didn't have an animal with them, he didn't question it.

Simon and Jace entered the hospital, leaving Clary and Izzy outside to wait.

After a few minutes of silence, Izzy spoke. "Simon is really sweet, you know."

Clary was a little surprised, considering Izzy rarely spoke of the "relationship" she had with Simon.

"Yeah, I guess so." Clary shrugged. Izzy had a small smile on her face, thinking back.

"He's never pressured me to do anything."

Clary felt extremely awkward now, on the subject and how comfortable Izzy was with it.

"That's – great, Izzy."

Izzy shook her head, as if trying to clear it from fogginess. "It's strange. He's not like most of the guys I dated. He's so… Mature." She paused. "It's nice."

To Clary's great salvation, Simon and Jace came through the door. Simon carried a small bag, looking uncomfortable. Clary knew what it was. Blood. Animal blood. For him to eat.

Jace appeared completely fine with the odd transaction he just made, and not the least bit disgusted.

"So," he said promptly, "Where should we go for dinner?" He looked back at Simon, who shrugged.

Simon quickly apologized. "Sorry, I already have take out."

**A/N: Haha, take out. ANYWAYS, I love reading your reviews, and I have taken them into consideration. I would PM you guys back, but I only get review alerts in my email, and I can't figure out how to view them at . **

**So keep review please! I love them!**


	6. The Count Down

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own ANY of the characters.

**A/N: **Thank you, for the kind review Although, I know more people can review out there!

The next day went by quickly. They toured the city, gradually making their way to the Langham Hotel.

Simon and Izzy seemed to have hit some sort of emotionally high in their relationship, for Izzy seemed happier than Clary had ever seen her. They laughed a lot, Izzy squealed a lot, and Jace rolled his eyes a lot. Simon always had a restrained smile. Clary wondered why have wouldn't let himself smile. She concluded it was some sort of tactic to remain badass.

She was happy for Simon.

After awhile, even though Clary had Jace, she felt awkward walking with Simon and Izzy. Like she was intruding on some kind of personal moment.

She leaned over and whispered to Jace, "Is this how they felt when we're around?"

Jace flicked his hair, then muttered under his breath, "Believe me Clary, you don't squeal."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Langham Hotel was gigantic. It towered over the front lawn, which was perfectly kept. It very much reminded Clary of a castle, which would explain the Shadow Hunter's attraction to it.

As soon as they walked in, Clary knew it was so far out of their league, they shouldn't even use the tissues. She smelled exotic foods, strange marinades, and chocolate. It was intoxicating.

They road up a glass elevator to the third floor, where there were an array of fifteen meeting rooms. They entered the one that said, "Pest Control Convention". No doubt, it was made by the Shadow Hunters, trying to stay inconspicuous, with a sense of humor.

It was the largest meeting room, thankfully. There were about 60 Shadow Hunters, all from different cities and states across the country. Simon awkwardly shifted, then muttered to Clary, "I'll wait in the lobby."

"Be careful!" She whispered back.

"I don't need to be," he winked and tapped his forehead, where the Mark of Cain was engraved. It was true; Clary had drawn it to save his life a while ago. Now, whenever anyone tried to hurt him, they would be punished by the seventh fold, which usually meant transforming into salt.

"Don't get cocky," she muttered, and then watched him leave. Jace directed her and Izzy to the table where it was evident the meeting would take place. They sat in the back, for there were no more open seats.

"Quiet down!" Clary watched someone she didn't know, a tall mall with graying black hair walk around the table. The chatter around the table died down.

"Now, we know why we are here." The man spoke. His voice was loud and commanded a presence.

"Demons, in unusually large numbers have been flocking to LA. We are here to report which cities have been experiencing drops in numbers of usual demons." He tapped the clip board he held. "I am going to list the names of the cities, and one representative will stand, say their name, and report a drop of demons, an increase of demons, or neither."

"_Miami_." This went on for a long time. Most cities had only one representative.

The reports varied. Some cities, closer to LA, were losing a lot of demons. The cities directly neighboring LA had a massive, uncontrollable increase.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the man said, "_New York City_."

Jace stood up, "Jace Herondale, and the number of demons has dropped. Not significantly, but a little." The man looked up from his clipboard.

"Where is Marsye Lightwood?" He questioned.

"Sick," replied Jace coolly. "We took her place."

The man nodded slowly and continued down the roster.

"So, it seems the places that are losing most demons are closer to LA, which means who ever is calling them is using some sort of signal that fades with distance."

"Excuse me!" A short, plump woman squeaked, "But _who_ exactly it calling the demons to LA?"

The man shifted, a little awkwardly, and spoke, "We have no idea. It's not another demon, for a demon presence that big would have trigged our sensors. So, currently… We have nothing."

"But," He continued, when some of the Shadow Hunters began to cry out in frustration, "We have a secret weapon. Someone under our control who can help. He can sense the signals that are being placed and can tell use where they are coming from."

There was a murmur of assent rippling through the room.

"Don't keep us from suspense!" A woman with a think country accent said, "Who is he?"

Clary saw a movement in the shadows behind the man. She craned her neck, anxious to find who it was.

The man in charge replied, "He is here, and as I understand, he has a history with a few of you. He is our prisoner, and under our control."

The woman sitting next to Clary groaned. "I bet its Dellanore," she muttered. A few of the people around her nodded.

Clary had no idea who Dellanore was, but apparently, no one was quite fond of him.

The man slowly stepped aside, allowing room for this mystery man to step forward. Clary saw Jace's knuckles whiten, his face pale.

In the front of the room, a boy, no older than Jace, with wispy white haired, smiled down the table. Some of the other Shadow Hunters shifted uncomfortably.

Clary grabbed Jace's arm, to keep her from running away.

It was Sebastian.

**A/N: Bringing Sebastian in! That's exciting. Also, if you are concerned about what happened at the end of City of Fallen Angels, I am not using it in this story.**

**Review or PM me! I love to hear suggestions. **


	7. A New Hour

**Disclaimer: OK, you get it, CC owns these characters. I'm not doing these anymore.**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE KIND REVIEWS! They make my day!**

**Oh, and Sebastian's hair was dyed black in the third book, but it is revealed in the fourth that his hair is naturally white, like Valentine's **

The room was silent. Every Shadow Hunter knew something was wrong with this boy.

Especially Lila.

She sat at the end of the table, next to the New Yorkers and some Pennsylvanians. She came from Indianapolis, Indiana, and had worked her fair share of demons, alone. Her family had brutally sent her out into the world when she was ten. But since she was 16, she had trained herself, and worked in Indy alone. It was odd to see so many people working together, or creating a master plan. Her 'master plan' was to kill any demon that crossed you. And to work alone.

Which is why it was hard to stay in her seat.

She sensed it. It was _in the boy's blood_. He was a demon. And she knew he should be dead.

That sickening smile he had, it was just freaky. Like he should be in a cheap horror flick.

She glanced across the table, to see if anyone else sensed it as well. It seemed she was the only one. Until, her eyes fell on the three New York City representatives.

The pretty red head was clutching the boy, who was around the same age as herself, and had hair like a golden halo. The gorgeous girl sitting next to them, with pristine jet black hair, had turned stony.

She nervously chewed on the gum in her mouth, and wrapped a finger in one of her many blonde curls. She needed to talk to these people, find out who this kid was.

The man conducting the meeting patted the boy's back, and the boy's wispy hair shook around his face. Lila then noticed his eyes.

They were jet black.

She shivered, and almost fell out of her chair when the jet black eyes met her. She clenched her hands on the table, trying hard not to scream.

"His name is Sebastian," the man continued, "And he has graciously agreed to help."

She couldn't hold it in any longer, she just might explode. She jumped out of her chair and pointed at "Sebastian".

"He's part dem -"

"What the hell is -"

She looked across the table. The boy with the golden hair had jumped up at the same time as she did. They looked at each other questioningly, until he sat back down.

"By all means," he said loudly, "Take the lead." He sat down next to the red head, who nodded at her.

She blinked, and spoke again, a little unsure. "Right." She looked around at some 60 odd people starring at her. "This _thing_," her voice quivered, "Is not _human!_ Can't you feel it?" The people stiffened, and turned back to her.

"He's a _monster_," she whispered. "I know it."

The conducting man shifted uncomfortably, "It is unfair to judge people on a first glance, Lila."

OoOoOoOoO

So that was her name, Lila.

Clary wanted to walk over and give her a hug. She was about her age, with curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

Clary watched Lila sit back down, shaking. How did she know about Sebastian?

The people around the room grew unsure of this boy. They were murmuring fears to each other, and glancing at Sebastian, who was now intently starring at Lila.

"Enough!" The man gripping Sebastian's shoulder said, "He is our only option." Silence followed, in realization that he was probably right.

"We will send out a message to you concerning our next move of action. Stay in LA for a few more days. It is undecided how long."

People began to slowly file out of the room. Clary looked back at Lila, who looked frustrated as all get out. Her hand shook through her blonde curls.

Jace, Clary and Izzy were some of the last to leave the room. Clary made sure to stand behind Lila, so they could talk outside. Just when Lila was about to leave the room, Sebastian came up to her side.

He gave her an unpleasant crooked smile. "Don't be afraid," he sneered, edging closer. "Did you come here alone? You were the only one from Indianapolis." His hand slowly traced down her arm.

Lila cringed. Her arm slapped his hand anyway. She moved quickly, Clary noticed. Almost as quickly as Jace.

"You don't touch me," she growled, "Ever. You're a demon. I know it." She stalked out of the room, her curls swinging around her shoulders.

"Human enough for you, doll!" He shouted after her. Jace protectively snaked his arm around Clary's waist, and walked out of the room, before Sebastian could speak to them.

When they reached to the elevator, the doors were closing, ready to make its way down.

"Hold the door please!" Clary said, jogging to the doors. A small hand snuck through the crack between the doors. The doors slid apart, revealing Lila, who wore a skeptical face.

OoOoOoOoO

Jace lead them into the elevator, gripping Clary's hand. Izzy followed, glancing up at Lila.

"H-hey!" Clary started, attempting a conversation. "I'm Clary, this is Jace, and this is Isabelle."

She smiled back, a nice smile, "Hi. I'm Lila." They fell into an awkward silence for the rest of the ride down.

As the elevator doors opened, and they began to walk out, Lila spoke.

"Wait!" She said, walking out the doors and catching up with them. "Do you know who that son of bitch upstairs is?"

Jace cracked a smile, and Izzy laughed. Clary, however, saw the actually concern in her eyes, the fear of who is he and what he might do.

"Yes," she said quietly, "We know him. Are you really here by yourself?"

Lila opened her mouth to speak, but fell back in silence. "I guess so." She muttered.

Izzy, who seemed to know how to handle these kinds of situations, fluttered up to Lila. "Well, join us for dinner, and we can tell you all about him!"

Lila smiled a little, glad for the company.

Simon stood up from the chair in lobby, glad that he didn't have to wait anymore.

"Who's the new girl?" he asked, looking at Lila questioningly.

"Way to be rude, babe." Izzy said, rolling her eyes. Simon held out his hand.

"Simon Lewis, at your service," Lila shook his hand, when her eyes widened.

"But -"

"No, you're not _tripping_, I am a vampire."

**A/N: Incase anyone was wondering how I pictured Lila, my profile picture is exactly how I wanted her to look, minus the glasses.**

**So I wanted to have a character of my own creation in the story. She will become very important soon, and you will find out why. REVIEW! Please! **


	8. Another Time Zone

**A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews :) They make my day!**

After the general shock of a befriended vampire, Lila began to like these people.

Jace was snarky, arrogant, and hilarious. He reminded Lila of herself.

Then there was Jace's 'other half', Clary. Clary was kind, quiet, with vibrant red hair. The curls in Clary's hair were different from the curls Lila had. They were larger, more styled. Lila was jealous.

Not just of her curls though. Of what Jace and Clary shared. It was this completed circle of trust and care that passed between them, you could see it. Jace was filled by Clary's presence, and Clary was thrilled to be with Jace. You could see it in their eyes.

Then there was Isabelle. She was everything a popular girl should be. Tall, pretty, loud, quick-witted. Though, as Lila spent time with, she found that Isabelle was internally good.

She was attached to Simon, the vampire. Simon was tall, pale, with dark hair falling over his glasses. He was like Clary. Kind, curious, caring.

Lila could tell they didn't have what Jace and Clary had, but they were close enough.

The diner was small, but cute. It was a place Lila would like to work.

They had ordered their meals, and Clary got right to the point.

"Lila?" She started, a little nervously, "You're right. Sebastian is a monster."

Lila sighed, and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I know. I could tell."

"But he's beatable." Jace said confidently, tapping his hand on the table. "Nothing we can't handle."

Isabelle picked up the conversation, "Right. So, Lila, who are you?"

Lila was surprised at the turn of the conversation. "Well," she started, "I was dropped off at the Indianapolis Institute when I was an infant, by my blood parents."

"I was raised by the couple who worked their, the Penelope's. They didn't care for me much. They trained me, feed me, and gave me shelter. But they didn't do the things a natural parent would."

Jace felt a twinge of compassion. He remembered listening to Marsye Lightwood sing to Izzy and Alec. She never did that for him. She was always distant with him.

"When I was ten, they sol -", Lila broke off, with her face red.

"They," she searched for words, "Put me in a school. For girls. An all girl's school." She recovered.

Jace knew she was lying.

"I esca- graduated when I was 14. And... Then I went back to the Institute, to find the Penelope's had abandoned it, so I trained myself the way they began to train me before. I taught myself to be a Shadow Hunter. And I took care of Indianapolis."

"Indianapolis is pretty big," Simon said, pointing out the obvious, "You took care of it by yourself?"

She smirked, "I was pretty good." Jace snorted.

"What about you guys?" Lila questioned, actually curious, "Who are you?"

Isabelle looked down at Lila, "Right now, my family, the Lightwoods run the Institute of New York City. Jace is my adopted brother! My actual brother Alec, and the warlock Magnus are currently in New York, holding up the Institute. My mother is sick, you see."

"Magnus _Bane_?" Lila whispered, her blue eyes wide, "_The_ Magnus Bane?"

Jace rolled his eyes, "He's not as great as everyone says, really."

"But he's done so much in history!" Lila said, throwing up her hands, "He's a legend!"

"Or a warlock with too much glitter," Simon mumbled. Jace and Izzy let out a short laugh. Lila tucked some curls behind her ear to fill up the awkward silence that followed.

The waitress came and dropped off their drinks. She also shot a flirtatious look at Jace, who simply ignored her. She sauntered off, disappointed.

"So, Lila," Isabelle said keenly, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Lila slowly looked at Isabelle, "No." Lila said firmly, "I don't."

Isabelle shifted a little. "Well.. Do you play for the other team?" she asked.

"_Izzy!"_ Clary smacked her.

"Just asking."

"No," said Lila quietly, "I've simply been blessed without the distraction or burden of a relationship."

Clary looked at Jace, who was eyeing Lila with concern, his eyebrows raised.

"It's not a burden," he said, "It's a privilege." The show of emotion by Jace surprised Simon and Izzy, who looked at him in disbelief.

Lila smiled at Jace, "I've found the opposite actually. Boys change so frequently, there's no point. Trying to love someone is… just destroying yourself."

Clary and Jace exchanged looks. Her words mirrored words that Jace had spoken so long ago, when he was forcing himself not to love. When he was distant, lonely, and blind.

Before Jace could respond, Lila changed the topic. "Lightwood is your last name? I think I heard of them. Maryse, right?"

"Right," Izzy said quietly, a little unnerved by Lila's words.

"What's your last name, Lila?" Clary asked, trying to forget the past conversation.

"I don't use one, not really." She said. "My adoptive parents... lost my respect a while ago."

"Do you know who you're father was? We might have heard his name before." Jace insisted.

"I -", Lila started. "I'd rather not say. He wasn't exactly a saint. I've heard he fought against fellow Shadow Hunters."

Clary laughed, "Believe me, we won't judge you based on family."

Lila shifted a little. "Does it really matter?" She said, "He didn't care about me, so I don't care about him."

"Don't be stupid, just tell us who your father was!" Izzy whined. Lila looked up, shocked that they were that concerned.

"Herondale," she said, matter-of-factly, "Stephen Herondale!"

**A/N: AHH! Does this mean what I think it means?**

**PLEASE don't make me beg for reviews! I am quite frankly making this up as I go along, and would love to hear suggestions!**


	9. An Hour to Mourn

**A/N: Thanks again for the nice reviews :), I love reading them!**

Lila took a swig of her water, oblivious to the absolutely shocked looks around her.

She looked up at their bemused faces, edged with disbelieve.

"What?" she said. "I knew he did something wrong. What did he do?"

She locked eyes with Jace, who was starring at her intently.

"_What?_"

Izzy, Clary, and Simon slowly looked from Jace, to Lila, back to Jace, and back to Lila. Clary's hand covered her mouth.

"She even _looks_ like him," Izzy whispered, her eyes like saucers. "Look at her hair, and her nose! And her _face!_"

"Everything but her eyes," Clary murmured.

"Would someone like to tell me what _the hell_ is going on?" she said loudly, disturbing people at other tables.

Simon brushed his hair out of his eyes. "They could be _twins_."

Lila jumped up from her seat. "If someone doesn't start explaining right now, I'm going to -"

Jace stood up across from her, interrupting Lila's threat.

"Nice to meet you," he said quietly, "I'm Jace Herondale."

Lila watched him sit back down, dawning realization spreading across her face.

"What?" she muttered. "No! I don't have any family."

"How, -" Clary started, "How old are you Lila?"

"Seventeen." Lila shot back. Jace put his face in his hands.

"Your mother," Izzy stood up, abruptly, "Who was she?"

Lila looked around, "His wife, of course. Celine."

Jace stood up and walked out of the diner. Clary gave an apologetic look to Lila, and then ran out to Jace. Izzy followed them.

That left a still confused Lila with an awkward, shell -shocked vampire.

Lila sat down, shaking. She looked at Simon, who looked as if he had no idea why he was here.

"So!" He said, tapping his hands on the table. "What a fun day this has been, right?"

Lila just looked at him, not having words to say. He smiled at her, a comforting smile, a smile that relieved tension and calmed her down.

"Simon?" she said, tentatively, "Am I Jace's... sister?"

He folded his hands together. "Actually, you're his _twin_ sister."

She leaned back in her chair. Why would Jace lie about who his parents were? Why would they make up something like this? It didn't make sense. But by the look in Jace's eyes, it had to be true.

"I should probably go," she said, gathering up her purse and making a beeline for the back door.

"No!" exclaimed Simon, grabbing her wrist. "We have to figure this out first!"

"I don't have a family!" she hissed at Simon, "I don't need one." She pulled her wrist out of her grasp.

"Aren't you curious?" He shouted after her. "Don't you want to know about your childhood?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She did. She really did. She wanted to know who would leave their child. Every gut instinct told her to run, to leave these crazy people and leave LA. But she needed to know.

"Fine," she whispered, turning to Simon. "I'll listen."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Clary closed the door to the hotel room, and tentatively walked to the bed where Izzy and Lila were sitting.

Jace, Clary, Simon and Izzy decided Lila would be more comfortable talking to the girls. They had begged her to come back to the hotel with them, and after a while, she gave in.

Jace and Simon down the hall, while Izzy, Clary and Lila were going to figure things out.

"So," Clary said, clearing her throat. "I'm going to explain what happened to Jace when he was born, and we're going to try and figure out where you fit in. Ok?"

Lila nodded silently.

"Ok," Clary said, trying not to scare or overwhelm Lila. "Jace was taken in by Valentine, the man who arranged the pregnancy of you and Jace."

"_Valentine?_" Lila whispered.

"Yes," Clary confirmed, deciding not to tell Lila that Valentine was Clary's biological father.

"Why was it arranged?" Lila asked.

This time, Izzy spoke. "He, Valentine that is, wanted to create a master race of Nephilim. So he, er, he put angel blood in your mother's womb during her pregnancy."

Lila put two and two together. "I'm part _angel?_" She exclaimed.

"So is Jace." Izzy said, comfortingly. Izzy moved to pat Lila's shoulder, but she Lila flinched away.

Clary's eyes lightened in realization. "That's why you could train yourself, and how you could handle Indianapolis! It gave you speed, stamina, and strength."

Lila took this surprisingly well, with only a small sigh. "Ok." She muttered, waving her hands. "But how did I get to Indy?"

Clary and Izzy exchanged looks. "We think," Izzy began, "That Valentine left you with the Penelope's to train you differently. You know, different variables in experiments."

"But there were a lot of problems going on in Valentine's personal life." Clary explained. "His wife, Jocelyn, left him. Sides were being made for a war."

"So he forgot me?" Lila asked.

"We think so." Izzy nodded. "Or, he wanted to focus on Jace, who was turning out well in tests."

Lila looked away. "Figures."

Clary saw hurt in Lila's eyes, despite everything. There was something else wrong, Lila wasn't telling them.

"What _really_ happened, Lila?" Clary asked. "When you were ten? We know you didn't go to a boarding school."

Lila's eyes flashed with memories and pain. After a few moments, she sighed.

"It's not a pleasant story."

"We can manage."

Lila looked into Clary's emerald green eyes. Trusting, caring eyes. Isabelle looked so genuinely concerned, Lila decided to talk.

"When I was ten," she began, her voice shaking. "The Penelope's were completely and totally broke. They had nothing, but the empty halls of the Institute."

"Like I said before, they didn't care about me. I was, like a task they had to complete. I understand why I was now." She looked away, but kept talking. "They had lost everything, and they were tired of me. So, I was sold."

"_Sold?_" Izzy interjected. "To what, like a circus?"

Lila's eyes were heavy when they meet with Isabelle's. "No," she whispered. "Like an underground slave trade."

Clary's eyes were huge as she listened. Lila was only _ten_ then. How could they? What kind of monsters were out there?

"I was ten," Lila continued firmly. "I didn't know what sex was." She gave a short, dark laugh. "I learned quickly."

Isabelle let out an involuntary cry. Her hands clasped over her mouth as she looked away, embarrassed.

"That took up four years of my life."

_Four years?_ Clary thought, dying a little with every word Lila said.

"But one night, our pimp was out." Lila said, slowly smiling. "I got out through the back door. I was fourteen. And I faced a really big world."

All Clary wanted was Jace. Jace, to wrap his arms around Clary and tell her everything was ok. Clary knew this was selfish. Lila should be comforted, not her.

"I went back to the only place I knew. The Institute." Lila coughed, and shook her head. "I trained vigorously and became a Shadow Hunter. But I was scared. I was alone, and young."

Clary looked at Izzy. She was hanging on to every word Lila said.

"When I was almost sixteen, I meet a boy," Lila said quietly. "Peter."

"He was everything I thought I needed. Someone to be with. Someone who loved me. Someone I could trust." She closed her eyes. "I was wrong."

"He was all I knew, so it took me awhile to figure out he was taking advantage of me." She looked up at Clary. "I didn't know relationships were supposed to be what you and Jace have. All I knew was that he wasn't hitting me, like the men at the Trade."

"But he used me. He didn't love me. Not really. I thought he did, because what he gave was the closest thing to love I had ever encountered. And I loved him. So he used me for sex."

"I found out," Lila's voice broke, "_But I stayed_. I stayed with him, he who was internally hurting me. I couldn't be alone."

"Finally, I got the courage to leave him, in the middle of the night. He didn't know where the Institute was, and it didn't matter, because it was hidden by Glamour."

Clary looked right into her eyes, and saw pain, heartbreak, and lost hope.

"That's when I decided that being alone was best." Lila finished, falling against the pillows.

Clary pulled out the strongest voice she could. "Please, stay here tonight. You can borrow some of my pajamas. Don't go."

Lila hesitatingly nodded. Clary smiled, then left the room.

She sat down on against the wall, shoved her head into her knees, and began to cry silent tears for Lila.

**A/N: Long chapter, but it was necessary!**

**Review, I love to hear your opinions!**


	10. Godspeed to Tomorrow

**A/N: Sorry for being a little later than the usual, I am experiencing a debilitating cold, which makes it hard to stare at my computer screen. **

Clary tried to stop the endless flow of tears dripping from her face. It was useless. Lila Herondale had experienced everything Clary prayed to the Angel against. She was so innocent. She had done nothing to earn it.

Jace, who was sitting at the other end of the hall, turned and saw a small, shaking bundle of bright red hair. He scrambled off the bench and ran down to Clary.

She didn't look up and him when he sat down next to her and held her against his chest. She shook her head, trying to compose herself. With watery eyes, she looked at Jace's concerned face.

"She did _nothing_," she whispered, shuddering. "And _everyone_ hurt her."

Jace pressed his lips against her hair. "Clary," he murmured. "Clary, what happened?"

Clary looked at the floor. She shivered.

"Her parents," she started, so quietly Jace could barely hear. "_Sold_ her. To -" Clary broke off.

"To a _brothel_, Jace," she whispered. "She was raped for _four years_." Jace's arms tightened around Clary.

"And when she finally got out, another boy broke her heart," Clary cried. "It's no wonder she doesn't want love, or people."

"Everyone she's known has hurt her." Jace murmured. He lifted Clary to her feet and walked her down to her room. They sat down on Clary's bed.

"How's Izzy taking it?" Jace asked.

"I think she's with Simon," Clary said quietly.

Jace straightened. "Lila's _alone?_"

"She wanted to be."

"No," Jace said, "No, she wants to run."

Jace bolted up and shot out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lila's feet slapped the concrete sidewalk as she ran away from the hotel. She hadn't decided where she was going to go, just away from them.

She had believed that people cared about her before. Where did that get her? No. She worked alone.

The moon was high tonight, and the streets were busy with passing cars. Lila adjusted her shoulder bag, and kept running, her blonde hair swinging behind her.

"Where the _hell_ are you going?" Someone shouted behind her. She knew who it was. Cocky, arrogant, and completely oblivious to everything she needed to do.

"Away from here, Jace," Lila shot back, and continued running.

He was just as fast as she was, and slid in front of her, blocking her path.

"Get out of the way!" She shouted, over the roar of cars.

"No!" Jace yelled back. "You can't leave!"

"I have to, get the hell away from me!"

She tried to jump around Jace, but his reactions were just as quick as hers, and he was in front of her again.

"Oh, don't feel misunderstood," he roared at her. "You're not the only one who's had problems."

"You don't get it!" She screamed back. "You have Clary! And Izzy! And Simon! I have nothing!"

"You have US!" He yelled, waving his hands in the air.

"Why should I trust some stupid story about a family I never had?" she cried. Her blonde curls fell into her face, and she impatiently pushed them back.

Jace grabbed her arm and dragged her into a nearby ally. She struggled, but Jace was stronger.

"Look at me!" he hissed. With a firm scowl, Lila looked at Jace.

He studied her eyes for a while. "I know it's true," he said. "Because we have the same eyes."

Lila shook her head, "My eyes are blue, dip shit."

"No, not in color." He said quietly. "In fundamentals."

"What are you talking about?"

Jace sighed. "You have the eyes I saw in mirror every morning a while ago. The kind that have a wall guarding them. The kind that don't trust, and don't care. The kind that are blind, or searching for something that's missing."

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "So?"

"So?" Jace yelled. "So I know you, Lila! I know how you feel and I know what can help! Everything that's happened to you, I know what it's like and you need to not be alone and -"

"Damn it, I AM you!" Jace shouted, as he smacked the brick wall behind Lila.

Lila shook in her shoes. He was right.

"It was Clary, wasn't it?" She whispered.

"What?"

"Clary was what changed you," she said. Her blonde curls fell down, covering her face.

"Yes," Jace said slowly. "Yes she was." They stood in silence for a few minutes, taking everything in, planning what to do next.

"I can help," Jace whispered. "You probably take insane risks, don't you?"

She silently nodded.

"Because you don't care." Jace continued. "But you care enough not to commit suicide."

Lila subconsciously rubbed her wrist. Jace noticed, looked down, and grabbed it.

He pulled her wrist up, and saw three faint scars.

"What the hell is this?" He muttered, looking down at her. "Lila?"

"The first one was from a piece of glass I found at the Trade." She whispered, tears spilling over her cheeks. "The second was when I didn't know what to do after I got out. The third was when I found out Peter used me, but I couldn't leave."

Jace looked at her for a second, speechless. He wrapped his arms around her, and Lila jumped into his. Jace had to be her brother. It felt right.

They walked out of the ally and back to the hotel. They didn't speak, and the night air flew around them.

Simon, Izzy, and Clary were all waiting outside, looking worried. Jace addressed them.

"No need to worry," he smirked. "My excellence has brought another damsel back to us."

Lila snorted. "Please. None of you could bear the thought of never seeing my stunning face again."

She most certainly was Jace's sister.

**A/N: So.. Review? Pretty pretty please?**


	11. Seize the Moment

The message the next morning was brief, but to the point.

_Prepare for battle. Source undefined. Total of attacked Shadowhunters in Los Angeles – 23. Tonight, invade the streets. We are enforcing a curfew for mundanes. Demons will be there in the thousands. _

Clary, Jace, Lila, Simon, and Izzy poured over the note at the park beach. It was hot, but the heat was not the reason for Clary's uneasiness.

"23?" Lila said. "That's ridiculous. Was anyone killed?"

The unknowing silence that followed was eerie, and hung in the air around them.

Izzy spoke next. "I guess we should get ready."

"But for what?" Simon answered. "We don't know what's coming."

"I guess we'll find out." Jace said shortly. He grabbed Clary's hand and dragged her into the park.

Lila, Simon and Izzy looked at each other.

"We don't follow them, do we?" Lila said tentatively.

Izzy sighed, and flicked her hair back. "We never do."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jace and Clary walked together in silence for awhile. It was the silence that was most comforting, the knowledge that they were together. No one knew what came next. No one knew when, how or what they were going to do. No one knew if they were going to live of not. Jace had noticed more demons around. It was getting big. Really big.

After awhile, they reached a children's playground, and sat down on a bench. Jace held Clary's hand, and traced his finger over the back of it.

"Clary?" Jace said quietly. "I want you to leave LA."

She looked up in surprise, but her realization was quick. "I can't."

Jace's eyes were tired when they met Clary's. He leaned down, and his lips lightly pressed against Clary's.

"You haven't trained enough, Clary," He murmured in her ear. "I need you to be safe."

She pushed him away.

"So what do you want me to do?" she hissed at Jace. "Wait somewhere, not knowing if Simon or Izzy or -" She broke off in frustration. "_You're_ alive?"

She shot up from the bench. "No!" Her eyes were sharp enough to cut. "I know how to handle weapons, I've fought before!"

Jace stood up next to her. "What about the MUGGERS, Clary?" He shouted, exploding. "That could've been the end of you!"

She slowly looked up at Jace. "You mean to say," she said, "The night when I was weaponless, out numbered, and alone? That's why?"

He grabbed her shoulders. "I can't loose you Clary! I need you! Don't you get it?" He yelled.

Her words were laced with disbelieve. "You can't hide me away forever, Jace. I can fight."

"No you can't Clary!" He shouted. Clary eyes were dripping with hurt. "I don't want you here! Leave, go!"

Clary shook. "Of course you don't Jace. Why would you want to know that I'm safe with you? Why would you want to be with me?" She yelled, with tears spilling down her face.

She wiped the tears away, and replaced the look with fierce determination. "I guess I can do without you too, Jace." And she stalked away.

It had hurt. Every pore in Jace's being screamed to go after her, to explain.

It was on purpose. She wouldn't have been safe in battle. But she wouldn't have left if Jace stayed. She needed to be hurt. For her own good.

He watched Clary's red curls swing behind her back as she ran away. She was beautiful. And now, she was safe.

He abruptly turned around to a small hand pounding on his leg.

"HEY!" A little girl, maybe six years, with strawberry red pigtails looked up at him with a firm scowl. She reminded Jace of Clary.

"Can I help you?" Jace said, annoyed.

"Yeah!" Her pigtails swung around her face. "You're a bully!" She pointed at him. Jace noticed in her other hand, she held a limp rag doll.

"Guys don't yell at their girlfriends!" She shouted up to him. "My boyfriend never yells at me!" She pointed behind her to a little boy in the sand box. He had dark blonde hair, and was playing with a toy car.

"And he even says that we're gonna be married!" She said. "I hope your girlfriend never ever sees you again! I hope you never see her again! MEANY." She stomped off to the sand box, and sat down next to the boy with the dark blonde hair. She dropped the little rag doll.

The boy looked at her, smiled, and kissed her cheek. The boy picked up her doll, brushed the sand off and handed it back to her. She blushed the same color as her hair, and had a huge smile on her face. She looked at Jace, and stuck her tongue out at him.

There was a mental image permanently burned in Jace's head. A girl, with strawberry red hair, and a boy, with dark blonde hair, playing together in a sandbox, happy to be together. It was almost like seeing an aging mirror, but Jace realized that Clary had left.

He smiled. The little girl's eyes were green.

He felt a pang of loss. The girl was right. He might never see Clary again. He might die knowing Clary would hate him.

"What the _hell_ did you do?" Someone yelled at him. Jace sighed. He knew who it was.

Lila stormed up to Jace. She dragged him away from the park, to where they could talk alone.

"I just saw Clary running away crying. She says she's packing up and going back to New York! You asshole, everything she's done for you?" Lila hissed.

Jace rolled his eyes. "I don't care Lila, ok? She's gone. And safe."

Lila punched his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Don't even pretend that you don't care." She said quietly, but firmly. "I know you do."

Lila glared up into his eyes. "You can only hurt her 'for her own good' so many times, Jace. Hearts shatter. And, you're dealing with a species built with experts of holding grudges and revenge."

"Women."

And with that, Lila turned from Jace and ran away.

OoOoOoOoO

"Clary?"

Simon didn't know how to approach this situation. He didn't want her to leave, but he could see Jace's point. He tapped her shoulder.

"_What,_ Simon?" Clary said, agitated. She was hovered over her suitcase, seeming to pack.

He shifted awkwardly. "Jace only wants to protect you."

She turned to him. When Simon entered the hotel room, he didn't notice what she was wearing.

Shadow Hunter gear, a tight, black suit with two very scary looking blades attached at the waist.

Simon's mouth dropped. "I thought you were leaving!"

Clary gave a wicked smile. "So did Jace. Now, he won't even suspect I'm fighting. Because I can." He emerald green eyes flashed.

"You're insane."

"Don't be jealous of my genius-ness."

He laughed. Only a laugh that Clary could give him.

And before he even thought about what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Clary was too surprised to rebuke.

And he kissed her.

**A/N: Woaahhh, Simon drama. Anyway, it's very hard to stay motivated when no one reviews. JUST SAYING. **

**And yes, those two kids in the park were supposed to represent Clary and Jace when they were younger, even though they didn't know each other. **

PLEEAASSEEE review.


	12. Shattered Time

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter was a lot easier to write!**

"S-Simon?" Clary shook. The kiss was unpredicted, and done without authority.

"_No!_" Clary shrieked. She pushed Simon's shoulders back. "_How could you Simon? HOW could you?_"

"Clary, I -" Simon said.

"Not you, Simon!" She yelled. "I trusted you!" She pushed him back again, until he fell against the door. "You know I care about Jace! YOU KNOW!"

"GET OUT!" She screamed, her hair disheveled. "GO! I never want to see you again!"

Simon slid out, just in time for one of Clary's blades to stick to the door.

Clary slid onto the bed with her face in her hands. She had overreacted, she knew that. But Simon... Why? He had been Clary's closest friend. Forever. She trusted him to care about her as a friend. A sister, even.

And then, Clary's already fragile heart broke again. For a friend that had shattered any form of trust she held in him.

She remembered what Jace has said.

"_Leave, go! I don't want you here!_"

He just wanted to protect her, but he needed to learn to have faith in Clary. He couldn't protect her forever. She wasn't his property.

Clary packed up her suitcase and shoved it under the bed. She checked her watch. 8:00 pm. Shadow Hunters would be enforcing a curfew by now, along with mundane police. She quietly hid in the bathroom, and waited.

In a few minutes, she heard the door to the room opened.

"Clary?"

It was Lila. Clary had fed her the lie that she would leave, for she knew Lila would pass it on to Jace.

"Holy shit, there's a knife in the door!"

"She must've been pretty angry at you."

"It looks like she's left." Izzy, now. Probably checking to see if she was still there.

"Jace, you asshole!" Lila yelled. Clary didn't dare to breathe.

"I didn't want her to be here." Jace. Clary's heart told her to run out of the bathroom, and to smack him. Then to take his hand, but she couldn't.

"One of these days," Izzy snarled, "You're going to do something to Clary that will send her over the edge. She's not a child."

Jace gave a loud sigh. "But she's safe."

"And she hates you." Lila said, incredulously.

"C'mon Lila, Jace, Simon. Let's go."

Simon? So, he hadn't told anyone she was staying. And he most defiantly hadn't told Izzy about the kiss. Good. Clary didn't want to deal with that right now.

She slowly opened the door, and walked in the room. Her foot kicked a pillow that had probably been thrown at Jace.

They hadn't pulled the knife out, so Clary yanked it free, and slid it into the holster. She pulled her red curls into a pony tail, keeping it out of her face.

She looked in the mirror on the wall. The same mirror she looked in moments before the muggers attacked her. Moments before Jace saved her.

She would be alone in this one. But Lila had been alone for so long, why couldn't Clary?

She stepped outside the room.

She was about to leave the hotel, when she saw Jace's back down the hall. She dove under the secretary's desk, which was thankfully empty.

"Listen, Herondale, I need to talk to you." Simon said loudly, vying for attention. Clary hunched under the desk, intently listening.

"Not now Lewis, ok?" Jace said. He was tired; Clary could hear it in his voice.

"No, now! I need you to hear it from me." Simon said impatiently. "But… Wait 'till I finish, ok?"

Clary could practically hear Jace roll his eyes. "What is of such dire importance, vampire?"

"I kissed Clary."

An eerie and deadly silence followed.

"You _what_?" Jace yelled. "You _son of a bitch_!" Clary heard a thump, and assumed Jace had punched Simon.

"You BASTARD. And Izzy loves you! And Clary cared about you! WHAT THE HELL?"

"You didn't let me explain!"

"I don't care you jackass!"

"It got her out of town!"

There was a dawning of realization. "I'm listening." Jace said, finally.

"She wasn't planning on leaving. She told Lila she was leaving so Lila would tell you."

They walked up to the desk. Clary froze, her heart almost stopping. Jace's fist pounded on the desk.

"Damn it!"

"You didn't let me finish again, Wayland."

"Herondale."

"Whatever!" Simon yelled, frustrated. "I figured if, I, you know, kissed her, she would hate _me_ enough to leave!"

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I don't like your methods, Lewis. But… thanks."

And as they were walking out the door, Jace added, "And if you ever lay a finger on Clary again, I will personally beat the living shit out of you."

Clary couldn't help but smile.

She peeked around the corner of the desk to make sure they had gone. She brushed her off her gear, straightened, and opened the door.

Clary's eyes widened, for she witnessed all hell breaking loose on Los Angeles.

**A/N: Yes, this was a short chapter, but it was one of my favorites. I love Clary's emotional outburst.**

**Keep reviewing please! Please please!**


End file.
